masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shockwave
Shockwave is a biotic power in Mass Effect 2 and in Mass Effect 3's single-player and multiplayer modes. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Number of Shockwaves': 8.00 **'Impact Radius': 1.50 meters **'Impact Force': 300.00 newtons *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Number of Shockwaves': 10.00 **'Impact Radius': 2.00 meters **'Impact Force': 400.00 newtons *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Number of Shockwaves': 12.00 **'Impact Radius': 2.50 meters **'Impact Force': 500.00 newtons Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Heavy Shockwave *Your Shockwave's power strengthens to become a biotic freight train, swatting aside everything in a long path. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Number of Shockwaves': 12.00 **'Impact Radius': 2.50 meters **'Impact Force': 700.00 newtons Improved Shockwave *Your Shockwave now has a wide impact radius, taking out everything in a broad strip in front of you. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Number of Shockwaves': 12.00 **'Impact Radius': 3.50 meters **'Impact Force': 500.00 newtons Player Notes *As with all Force-imparting attacks, Shockwave will instantly kill any unarmored Husks or Abominations it hits. *When used, the power sends out a series of explosive biotic impacts in front of the player ignoring any obstacles. *It can be unleashed along the ground to launch all enemies in its path into the air, or used against airborne targets. *It is worth noting that when Shockwave hits a shielded target it will be stunned for a brief moment, losing a bit of shield depending on the player skill's impact force, but won't be thrown into the air. This can be useful in stopping advancing enemies and allowing the player to focus fire on this target with squadmates. *This ability is similar to Scion's attack, but has different effects and abilities. *While looking forward, the shockwave will always start directly at the players feet. Looking upwards before performing the power starts the shockwave ahead of the player. *Also if the player uses Shockwave, and brings up either the Power Wheel or the Weapons Wheel, the Shockwave won't stop, but its effects are only noticed after closing the Wheel. Availability *Adept *Jack *Vanguard *Scion *Tela Vasir Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Shockwave Topple a row of enemies with this cascading shockwave. *'Recharge:' 8 sec (Shepard) *'Damage:' 200 (300 multiplayer) *'Force:' 600 N (700 N multiplayer) *'Radius:' 2 m *'Range:' 10 m (16 m multiplayer) Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge:' 6.40 sec (Shepard) *'Damage:' 200 (300 multiplayer) *'Force:' 600 N (700 N multiplayer) *'Radius:' 2 m *'Range:' 10 m (16 m multiplayer) Rank 3: Force & Damage Increase force and damage by 20% (25% multiplayer). *'Recharge:' 6.40 sec (Shepard) *'Damage:' 240 (375 multiplayer) *'Force:' 720 N (875 N multiplayer) *'Radius:' 2 m *'Range:' 10 m (16 m multiplayer) Rank 4: Force & Damage/Radius Force & Damage Increase force and damage by 30%. *'Recharge:' 6.40 sec (Shepard) *'Damage:' 300 (465 multiplayer) *'Force:' 900 N (1085 N multiplayer) *'Radius:' 2 m *'Range:' 10 m (16 m multiplayer) Radius Increase radius by 30%. *'Recharge:' 6.40 sec (Shepard) *'Damage:' 240 (375 multiplayer) *'Force:' 720 N (875 N multiplayer) *'Radius:' 2.60 m *'Range:' 10 m (16 m multiplayer) Rank 5: Detonate/Reach Detonate Increase force and damage of biotic detonations by 50% (65% multiplayer). Reach Increase the distance the Shockwave cascades by 50%. *'Recharge:' 6.40 sec (Shepard) *'Damage:' 300 (465 multiplayer) & Damage, 240 (375 multiplayer) Radius *'Force:' 900 N (1085 N multiplayer) & Damage, 720 N (875 N multiplayer) Radius *'Radius:' 2 m (Force & Damage), 2.60 m (Radius) *'Range:' 15 m (24 m multiplayer) Rank 6: Recharge Speed/Lifting Shockwave Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 40%. *'Recharge:' 4.85 sec (Shepard) *'Damage:' 300 (465 multiplayer) & Damage, 240 (375 multiplayer) Radius *'Force:' 900 N (1085 N multiplayer) & Damage, 720 N (875 N multiplayer) Radius *'Radius:' 2 m (Force & Damage), 2.60 m (Radius) *'Range:' 10 m (16 m multiplayer) Detonate, 15 m (24 m multiplayer) Reach Lifting Shockwave Suspend targets in the air for a short time. Player Notes *Shockwave is now a source power for Biotic Explosions as well as a detonator power for all types of Power Combos. This, coupled with its low recharge speed, makes it very useful in a power-heavy party. *Unlike in Mass Effect 2, Shockwave no longer travels along the ground, but now travels straight outwards from a character in the direction faced. It can thus be used on targets above or below the caster. * Shockwave's Rank 4B Radius evolution is bugged in Mass Effect 3, and after several impacts will stop hitting enemies. It will recover after several waves of use. This affects both SinglePlayer and MultiPlayer. To avoid this bug do not choose Rank 4B Radius. This only applies to PC's, console's evolution is ok. *Using a Shockwave on Cerberus Guardians will cause them to stagger, leaving them unprotected against weapon fire for a brief moment. *Using Shockwave while standing next to a player armed with a sniper rifle, or against targets near a player using a sniper rifle, can severely disrupt the other player's aim. *Shockwave can travel through cover. This aspect can be exploited to remain safe from enemy fire and attack with impunity, though it may take multiple castings. For maximized utility with this aspect, take the Reach evolution at rank 5. **This evolution is particularly useful when considering that Shockwave seems to have a much shorter base range than in ME2, which can lead previously veteran players to underestimate the distance to target and waste a cooldown. *Shockwave can be used to set off Geth Trip Mines at a safe distance. Availability *'Single-player:' Adept, Vanguard, Jack *'Multiplayer:' Human Adept, Human Vanguard, Batarian Enforcer Sentinel, Krogan Shaman Adept es:Onda de Choque fr:Onde de choc Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Biotics Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer